


Shut up and Dance with Me

by pearlydewdrop



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlydewdrop/pseuds/pearlydewdrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you dare look back just keep your eyes on me. I said your holding back. She said Shut up and Dance with Me"~Walk the Moon.<br/>Emma Swan and Killian Jones are forced into a night on the town by their friends just after messy break ups. Can they trust and find solace and love in one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Dance with Me

Shut Up and Dance With Me

A/N: Just a little something that popped into my head while I was listening to Shut Up and Dance With Me by Walk on The Moon. College AU. Slightly OOC. 

"Please,Emma. Please". Mary Margaret pleaded to her best friend. "No, I not going to another night club this week" Emma answered firmly. This was the usual Friday night ritual between them when Emma came over to Mary Margaret's dorm on campus. "I don't see what the problem is, you'll know plenty of people there and David,Ruby,Victor and I will be there too. So please, you should get out more you know, anyway and besides we are only going to a night club downtown". Mary Margaret said going for every possible angle. 

"I have already gone out twice this week, I'm exhausted after today and definitely not able to make small talk with random strangers". "They might be random today but tomorrow, who knows" Mary Margaret teased in a sing song voice. Emma rolled her eyes at her far too optimistic friend. "You know,Emma. You should get out on the dating scene again" Mary Margaret said quietly testing the waters go see if it was still a sore spot. Emma scoffed and looked away from her friend. "Like that'll happen" she said under her breath. Mary Margaret frowned at her. "These things happen when you least expect them and anyway, not all guys are jerks like Neal". Emma looked back up at her friend. "I know". 

Mary Margaret patted her on the shoulder. "I just want you to be happy,Ems" she said finishing her pep talk. "Alright. I'll go but don't try and set me up with every guy in the place like last time". Mary Margaret laughed. Emma realised the only way to get out of this conversation was to go. "Hey,you never know. You might find your dashingly handsome prince" Mary Margaret giggled. Emma rolled her eyes never having been one for fairytales even as a child. In her opinion they created false hope. "Dashingly handsome princes were never my type" she said elbowing her her friend lightly in the side, feigning annoyance . Mary Margaret laughed. "Maybe you'll find your dangerously handsome pirate then."

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes thinking she may have set a world record for most eye rolls in one conversation "let's hope not". Mary Margaret smiled glad her friend had cheered up. "You can borrow one of my dresses,I'm giving you a makeover". Emma barely suppressed one last eye roll.

Meanwhile Killian Jones was sitting in a booth in a large crowded night club next to his older brother Liam and his mates Will and Robin. Liam who was getting married soon was using every opportunity possible to go out for the night with the rest of the lads so coming here of a Friday night was becoming a common occurrence. They were settled in with several glasses of rum,whiskey and brandy laid out on the table and over an hour had gone by when Liam Jones had turned into the romantic,emotional drunk that he is. "One day you are single and captain of your own ship and the next you're happily charting a new course with a crew on board who you love more than anything and would sail to the end of the world for". Robin nodded knowingly and Will sniggered behind his hand."Bloody hell, mate. Are you sure its you and not Elsa who's getting the pregnancy hormones?". Will and Robin chuckled but Killian didn't seem to be home, staring across the room at a blonde woman in a sea green backless dress seated with four others and he didn't seem to be the only one. The blonde woman's eyes kept finding his across the room. Killian felt a sudden warmth and tightness in his chest like he was dying of a happy heart attack when she looked at him. He couldn't take his eyes off her bright emerald ones. Liam noticed immediately. 

"Are you alright there,Brother". Killian turned to face his brother. "Sure,mate". Liam looked over to where Killian was previously staring and smirked. "Well, is it love at first sight?" Liam asked jokingly. Killian chuckled nervously. "Nah, I think I went to school with one of the blokes at her table, very good football player". Liam laughed and patted him on the back. "You're the worst liar in the world, baby brother". Killian chuckled humourlessly . "You know me too well,Liam". Liam nodded proudly. "And I also know you're sick of these constant one night stands with faceless women you never call the next day. You really should make an effort, not all women turn out to be married like Milah". 

Killian looked away from his brother. "You're the most emotional drunk in history, mate". Liam denied it and continued. "You're my kid brother I just want you to be happy and I think getting out on the dating scene again would be good for you". By now the mood between the two brothers had sombred up and Will and Robin had left to get another round of drinks. Liam makes an attempt to lighten the mood. "Even though we would be depriving the female population of sharing around the Jones family charm and dashing good lucks". The two laugh briefly until Killian speaks up. "Thanks, mate". Liam pats him on the back. "That's what big brothers are for......that and recording everything to show you how many lucky ladies you shifted the night before". 

Emma was sitting with at a table drinking her second coke and rum surrounded by the two biggest PDA supporting couples in history. Mary Margaret and David had been high school sweethearts, the best loved couple in high school and voted at prom the most likely to get married first. Ruby and Victor had been a relatively new development by anyone elses standards but Victor Whale had been around almost three times as long as any of Ruby's previous boyfriends. Emma looked across the room to see if he was still looking. The same guy had been making eyes at her all night across the room. Like seriously, what was his problem? . He was the definition of tall dark and handesome. To her he seemed to be one of those guys who was too damn good looking for his own good and was used to getting his way solely for that reason. He felt her watching him and winked. "Damn him!" she thought ducking because she was blushing despite every fibre of her being was screaming at her not to.

Mary Margaret and David detangled themselves from each other. "Thank God, if I start talking to somebody maybe Mr Guyliner might decide to look the other way" Emma thought to herself bitterly but despite trying to engage in conversation with the others her mind and eyes kept wandering back to a certain dark haired man in the corner with eyes that in her opinion were too blue to be allowed. (Not that she was looking that closely of course). He looked up from the guy that he was talking to and smiled at her again. That's it. Emma was fed up she stood up and walked across the dance floor to him. When she reached the table he looked up. "What the hell is your problem?". He looked at her feigning confusion. "Where's the problem in looking at a woman as beautiful as you,love". She rolled her eyes, of course he has an accent. He continued."Well you are and I love your shoes by the way" he said looking down at the sneakers. Emma looked at him shocked. She had worn those because Mary Margaret had been far too small. He smiled. "Don't worry, Lass. I have tgat effect on women.

Emma shook her head and stalked back to the table muttering about a" jackass". 

An hour later Emma was sitting at the bar when the seat filled beside her. She turned around only to see Mr tall dark and handsome from earlier. "Hello,Love" he said ordering himself a drink. She realised that she didn't know how to respond. He had called her beautiful and she had called him a jackass before they had even introduced themselves. "So are you going to talk to me or ignore me,Lass". She rolled her eyes. She might as well talk to him anyway for she had nothing better to be doing. "I'm Emma Swan". He smiled. "Killian Jones". She reached out her hand to shake his but he took her's and kissed the back of it. "Did you come out of another century or something, Jones". He smirked. "I'm just a gentleman". She laughs. "So now you're a gentleman". He looked at her seriously his voice dripping with innuendo. "I'm always a gentleman". She rolls her eyes. "Of course you are". She found talking to him and being honest with him was surprisingly easy. They had a similar outlook on many things and been in some similar crappy situations that didn't kill them but made them stronger.

She found out that he was doing marine biology and she told him she was training to be a cop not that he was surprised as he had said "Should have guessed. You're a tough lass". 

After a while the supject changed to their home towns. He told her that he had moved here from Ireland when he was ten and then asked her about her own childhood. He had smiled saying "I would love to know more about your beginnings". Emma's head dropped to her hands not at all sure it would be appropriate to tell him of her not very ideal childhood as a foster child being shuffled from bad to worse families seeing as he was still practically a stranger despite the magnetic pull of attraction and something else towards him. This would usally be the point where she woukd run and a part of her wanted to, her inner voice that tells her to flee at the first sign of danger was screaming loudly at her but she was drowning in his bright blue eyes that had turned from flirtatious to concerned. He quirked his eyebrows at her. "Are you holding back on on me, Love?". She can't find the words or perhaps doesn't want to, but she does the first thing she can think of. She does the one thing she wanted to do since she realised he wasn't just a way too handsome for his own good jackass.

She pressed her lips against his. A great surge of electricity seemed to form where their lips were firmly joined. The heat travelled down through their bodies stretching out along their limbs warming every square inch of their being. He looked into her bright emerald eyes seeing the fire and passion there but also the dread. "What did she fear" he wondered. He knew it must be something from her childhood but he was enough of a gentleman not to push the topic. She saw the concern in his eyes and it puzzled her, very few people got concerned about her and she had only just met Killian. She didn't know what to say after such a mind blowing kiss. The warmth curled in the pit of her stomach and every part of her was scraming to connect their mouths once again. She never let anyone in easily but he seemed to have snuck in while she wasn't looking. The words tumbled out before they were censored by her brain. "Shut up and dance with me". He smiled. "As you wish, Swan". She took his arm and they took to the floor.

The beat pounded around them. The typical night club electronic music filling their ears. He stood infront of her wondering what would the most gentlemanly thing to do in this situation because he had realised that when it came to Emma he wouldn't be anything but, if she let him. She smirked lightly at him and took his arms,placing them on her waist and wrapping her own around his neck."Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me" she told him. He laughed and adopted her line. "Shut up and dance with me".

They danced together twice that night once at the dimly lit night club and again under the street lamps outside her apartment. They stood outside the door of her apartment building. He smiled at her for deep in her eyes he thinks he sees a future. He asks her if she believes in destiny. She tells him that one day she would like to. He tells her that he thinks it was destiny that they met that night. Emma pulls him towards her by the lapels of his black leather jacket breathing in his scent of salt,rum and something else she couldn't quite name but it gave her an immense feeling of warmth. His lips connected gently with her's, the fire between them returning and blazing, their lips colliding in perfect sync. Killian grinned down at her like an idiot as she murmured against his lips. "Shut up and dance with me".


End file.
